Beach Love
by SDforever
Summary: Summary: Some of House of Anubis gang are going to the beach. Things get better when there is some love and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Some of House of Anubis gang are going to the beach. Things get better when there is some love and drama.**

Patricia was thinking of her and Eddie's breakup. She thought he was perfect. But now, not so much. Even though she made it clear she was not interested in Jerome, deep down she was crazy about him. She would more often talk to Eddie (even after the breakup) and Fabian. Joy then walked in.

"Hey Patricia."

"Hey."

"I know the breakup was bad, but he was not right for you."

"I couldn't agree more. I actually loved Jerome instead."

Joy took a minute to process this. She had a shocked look on her face.

"OMG! You like Jerome. I thought you hated him."

"I just did not want anyone to know. It was all an act."

Nina came in. She obviously heard this. She looked shocked. Then came a sneaky smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia noticed Nina. When she saw that smirk many things raced through her mind. Jerome finding out was one of them.

"Don't tell Jerome! Please!" said Patricia.

"I can do anything I want. Maybe I'll go looking for him on the beach. " Nina replied.

Nina walked away. Patricia went running after her. Eddie appeared out of the hallway.

"Yacker, Why are you chasing Nina?" said Eddie.

"Just playing tag." said Patricia.

"A little childish for a goth girl, but alright."

Eddie kept walking. Then the girls ran all the way to the beach. There Jerome was sun tanning.

"Damn. He is hot." said Patricia.

Joy came running out. Then she grabbed Nina and started dragging her across the beach. Nina was kicking and screaming. Jerome heard all this.

"Hey, Trixie. What is going on?" Jerome said.

Patricia did not want to say anything. She was relieved when Fabian came by.

"Joy, Eddie needs you." said Fabian.

Joy dropped Nina and cursed under her breath. Everyone but Jerome and Patricia went.

"So, just you and me." said Patricia

"Just you and me." said Jerome.

Patricia went up and kissed him. Jerome did not pull back. It was a passionate kiss. Jerome tried pulling back put Patricia pushed him towards her and they continued. Joy came by, but Jerome and Patricia did not notice.

"Hey!" Joy shouted.

They jumped apart at once. Then they blushed. Joy's shouting attracted everyone.

"We're caught." Patricia said.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia and Jerome just stood there. Every one was in shock. No one spoke or moved. Nina broke the silence.

"No more of an act, huh?"

Eddie ran away. Patricia went after him.

"Eddie, wait!"

She came to his door. It would not open. She knocked.

"Go away, Yacker." said Eddie.

"Why?" said Patricia.

"You kissed Jerome. You dated me! Not him!"

"Well, _you_ broke up with _me._"

"Fine, Yacker. You win."

Eddie opened the door. He leaned towards Patricia. Then he grabbed her and kissed her. Then Jerome came by. He began to run to his room. Patricia pushed Eddie away. She went to his door and knocked.

"It is not what it looks like." Patricia said.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Jerome said.

"Eddie grabbed me. I love you not him."

"I you love me, will you meet me on the beach?"

"Yes, I would"


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia was unsure of what to do. She could go with Jerome and risk being caught or stay here and lose Jerome. She had to, matter what happened. She grabbed everything she needed to go to the beach. She turned on her flashlight and crawled out the window. When she was on the shore line she searched until she flashed her light on Jerome.

"Hey Trixie." said Jerome.

"Hey Jerome." said Patricia.

"I forgot something. Do you have the keys?"

"I thought you would grab them."

Jerome and Patricia looked at each other.

"Why would you ask me out here and forget the keys?" Patricia said.

Just then, Eddie jumped out of the rocks behind them.

"You forgot the keys!" Eddie said

Patricia remembered how cute Eddie was. Patricia shook those thoughts out of her mind. She remembered she was on a date with Jerome. She realized how much she missed Eddie. She knew she needed to make a choice. Out here was the perfect place. There was one question on her mind, Jerome or Eddie?


End file.
